Enjoy the Ride
by Asuhole
Summary: To: (receiver). From: Green eyes. 'Hey Rin. I was thinking if you could help me out today. I have a small problem. Sorry for texting you so early, but it's pretty urgent'. In which Makoto's problem isn't small, but actually rather big.


It is early in the morning when Rin's phone awakes him, buzzing softly beside his pillow. To be frank, it is the crack of dawn in the weekend.

He grumbles and turns in his sleep, but cannot help but to let his curiosity get the better of him as he awakes ever so slowly, blinking his eyes repeatedly. ''Who the fuck would…,'' he mutters half-heartedly under his breath and sighs out another grumble. He grabs his phone and flips it open, scrunching his nose. It is still slightly dark outside, and his eyes have not yet adjusted to the eccentric light emerging from the screen.

He is surprised to see Makoto being the one to send him a message this early in the morning. Just a single text message.

**To (receiver).**

**From Green eyes.**

**''Hey Rin. I was thinking if you could help me out today. I have a small problem. Sorry for texting you so early, but it's pretty urgent!''**

Rin glances around the room and then at the screen again. He has no plans for today, other than to hang out with Sousuke and perhaps train some more with the younger pupils, but then again….

It has been a while since he has been alone with Makoto or as much as hung out with him, after all. The others have always been there.

It is not supposed to be there, the sudden tingle in his stomach from realizing that Makoto has sought out his help – and not anyone else's.

He sends a quick message back, just a simple **''No worries. Meet me in the parking lot today at 10 AM.''**

The answer is immediate – a cutesy text from Makoto with lots of 'thank you's and smileys.

Rin rolls back again and sighs tiredly, although a smile lingers to his lips and a bubbly feeling simmers in his chest.

* * *

Makoto shows up at the meeting place earlier than Rin. When Rin arrives, the taller stands from afar – looking nervous, fidgeting as he twiddles his thumbs and glances around nervously.

Rin surprises him by sneaking up on him from behind, yapping a sudden ''Hey, big boy'' before looping an arm around his shoulder, making Makoto crane down so that they are on the same level and the redhead can rest his weight on him. ''Rin,'' he says, a little embarrassed by his own reaction and the way he had yelped. He smiles though – one of those genuine ones that makes Rin falter in his tracks.

''I'm glad you're here,'' he continues, and Rin wonders why gratitude hangs thickly from the words, as if Rin has become his knight in shining armor.

Rin is not sure what to answer, so he just bares a grin and shrugs somewhat nonchalantly. ''Anytime,'' he says, rubbing his nape in a humble gesture when he detaches himself from the other.

Then, it becomes silent, and Rin expects Makoto to bid in with whatever trouble or problematic complex he needs help with, but the brunette only continue to fidget, looking anywhere than at Rin.

''So…,'' Rin straddles the inside of his cheek with his tongue in consider, cocking a brow. ''What can I help you with?'' he asks, and they are usually easy-going together, everything falling into comfortable normalcy and nice moments, but Makoto's behavior is peculiar today.

Makoto's cheeks are dusted with a faint color of red, and Rin realizes that he is actually blushing, and not just a light one – but one that streaks down his throat as well as he stammers through an intelligible sentence, trying to reason with Rin.

''Wait, wait – what?'' Rin blinks his eyes owlishly.

''I have a problem,'' Makoto mutters, and to see this flustered expression upon such a muscular individual sure is an event in itself.

''I figure as much,'' a valley forms between Rin's eyebrows as he furrows them, looking suspicious but mostly confused. ''What's- uh- what's going on then? I mean…, what is your problem?'' he approaches the subject gently.

Makoto still refrains from looking at him directly. ''I need new swimwear,'' he murmurs, eyes flickering briefly from his own hands to Rin and then back again.

''Yes…''

''And- uh,''

He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. ''I can't find anything that fits properly.''

A crooked smile perches upon Rin's lips. ''That's it?'' he says, sounding amused.

Makoto visibly pouts, because there is a fact he is yet to mention.

''Man, no problem – I'll make sure to find something fitting,'' Rin grins and gives Makoto the thumbs up gesture, already turning around to head for the train station to get to the closest mall, beckoning Makoto to follow him.

Makoto follows him, but takes a hold of his wrist to stop him, lower lip wobbling as he gives the other a pleading look.

''It's not that they don't fit like that-'' he reasons.

''Uh- it's- they just don't fit on the front, you know…,'' he gulps, and Rin looks even more befuddled by now.

''What do you mean?'' Rin asks, and he is usually not one to be oblivious about things – getting impatient. Makoto's face is almost burning and he is not sure how to formulate his sentences.

''My- you know…,''

''Your what?''

''My thing!''

''Your thing.''

''Yes, my thing-''

''Is what?''

''Bi-'' Makoto's word hitches and he swallows to gather is composure, ''big.''

Rin stands in the oblivion for a second or two, giving Makoto a long stare, an incredulous expression on his face. Then, the words seep in ever so slowly, and his eyes widen as he barks something reminding of a combined laugh and gasp, latching a hand onto his forehead because he did not realize it sooner.

''You have a **big cock**?'' he states, and he has to shut his eyes and hug his stomach from the upcoming cramps because he cannot stop laughing by the whole situation - his rowdy outburst catching the unwanted attention of some students from the academy lounging close by. Makoto tenses up and looks around wildly, bidding in with an affronted ''Rin!''.

He twiddles his thumbs and his whole face is red by now, biting his lower lip while Rin finishes laughing, the redhead ending it with a ''you could've just told me,'' as he wipes some tears away from his eyes.

''Well, I- I didn't know how to approach the subject,'' Makoto gulps again and looks like someone kicked a puppy, which is like a brick to Rin's gut as he straightens his back and puts a hand on the taller's shoulder. ''Don't worry – you know, Sou-'' he chuckles amidst his words and really struggles not to latch into a laughing fit again – ''-Sousuke had the same problem.''

''He did?''

''Yeah. We got a special design though, so you shouldn't worry. I'll see what I can do.''

Makoto looks entirely relived. ''Thank god,'' he sighs and bares another one of those angelic smiles.

''But first-'' Rin suddenly gets an unctuous look in his eyes, and Makoto tenses up by the way his voice lowers an octave.

''- I have to see what I'm dealing with,'' he finishes, taking a hold of Makoto's wrist.

''Wait, Ri-'' the brunette yelps, eyebrows nearly flying up his hairline is surprise as Rin guides him behind one of the buildings to the dorms. The redhead looks around to see if they are alone, and he then presses his palms against Makoto's shoulders until he has backed him against the wall in the little hideout where they stand. Makoto visibly vibrates with nervousness as he hectically looks around – bidding in with a lot of'Rin, I don't think this is a good idea-', 'Not now-', 'Not here's among other words.

Rin bares a toothy grin and tuts a ''C'mon, a peek won't hurt'' as he unbuckles Makoto's belt.

There are other reasons as to why this scene might be inappropriate to Makoto, and one may be the warmth pooling in his stomach by the whole concept of what they are doing - what it might look like. The fact that it is Rin standing on front of him, fidgeting with his belt – is another one.

His breath hitches when his shirt is drawn up a bit, abdominals flexing by the touch of Rin's chilly fingertips brushing his skin there. ''Rin,'' he pleads, but Rin is not all ears.

''Honestly, it can't be that bad,'' Rin keeps on contributing with his small comments here and there, and he now zips down the fly and hooks his fingers underneath the elastic band to Makoto's boxers, stretching in the fabric to get a view.

Makoto closes his eyes, and he can hear his temples thrum prominently in his ears when he feels a draft of a breeze around his lower region – sensing how Rin stops moving entirely.

It is quiet for a while. There is the faint chattering of people on the other side of the building, the whooshing of summer coming through with its mild breezes in the crowns of the trees, but nonetheless, the two teenagers stand there, not a sound coming from their lips.

Makoto cracks an eye open to get a view of Rin's face. The redhead's mouth is slightly agape and his eyes are wide in a surprised look.

''Holy shit,'' he says, dryly – swallowing heavily.

Makoto suddenly feels self-conscious, and his only leverage to keep standing is the wall behind him as he presses himself against it. He tries to ignore the slow burn occurring between his legs by the scrutiny he is granted, licking his chapped lips.

''How-'' Rin looks as if in loss of words, suddenly smiling in an amazed manner, as if not believing what he is seeing.

''How the fuck do you keep that in your pants, Jesus Christ,'' he laughs shortly, inching closer to get a better view, standing so close that his feet are huddled between the spread of Makoto's legs. Makoto can now only look down at Rin's scalp since the other's head is bowed as he glances down between them, blocking the view.

''It's like it's looking back at me,'' he continues, and Makoto hides his face in his hands before his cheeks might catch on fire.

''Is- is it bad?'' he asks timidly. He gathers himself and breathes in slowly.

Rin does not look up at him, but continues to stand there with his fingers stretching the material of the fabric out. ''No! But, fuck-'' he chuckles again, shaking on his head, ''I didn't know you went around town carrying a fucking anaconda, I mean- Jesus,'' he swallows again and Makoto has never felt this embarrassed before, whimpering quietly.

He yelps when Rin tugs the boxers down so that his cock receives a whiplash of the next breeze, but it does not feel entirely bad, and that is what worries him the most. His gaze still flickers around to see if there are anyone viewing the scene – but they are alone behind the building - and onward growth and hedges block the view and possibility of anyone seeing them.

''Isn't it uncomfortable?'' Rin asks, and Makoto is not sure what he is referring to - the exhibition he currently airs or the incessant furl of warmth in the pit of his belly. ''Uncomfortable?'' Makoto repeats, giving an awkward laugh as if trying to point out the whole scene they are nestled amidst.

''Well, I mean – you must've swum wearing some pretty uncomfortable swimwear for a while,'' Rin tsk's, and he then looks up at Makoto, realizing they are standing very, very close. However, it is as if Rin takes the whole situation in such an easy-going manner, looking unfazed by asking such questions – about practically having his hands shoved down Makoto's pants.

Then again, Makoto thinks of Gou when it comes to muscles – how professional and poker-faced she has become in that regard, as if concerning business. If the subject is connected to the matter of swimming or relays, the Matsuoka's have no shame.

''It's- it's okay, I guess,'' Makoto mutters, still timid. He lowers his arms so that they rest along his sides now, although he grabs the edges of his shirt and twirls the fabric between his fingers.

His adams apple heaves up and then down as he tries to contain himself. For every second, the warmth in his stomach grows snugger, and Rin's fingers leave a tingle behind every time they brush some skin here and there.

''I've grown used to it,'' he finishes, closing his eyes briefly. When he opens them again, the expression on Rin's face has changed the slightest, and- he is actually blushing too, just barely – the fluster slowly creeping along his jawline as if first now realizing what they are doing.

''Oh,'' Rin says, dumbly, but his fingers do not move from where they rest, and Makoto's cock continues to hang heavily there, now with a bit more of a heave to it since he is getting hard.

His breathing turns heavier – he cannot help it, releasing a soft noise when Rin accidentally inches close enough so that the cockhead brushes against his jeans. ''You're not even erect,'' Rin says – and there is something thick in his voice.

He looks down between them again and Makoto can see how the tip of his ears are pink, since his view is filled with the magenta hair and he cannot see his face anymore.

It is silent between them for a while, until Rin bids in with an almost shy request that Makoto does not get the hang of at first.

''What?'' he asks, and Rin tenses up.

''I…., can I touch it?'' Rin murmurs, still looking down between them.

It takes a while before Makoto answers. His breath does a stutter, but he nods nonetheless and then forgets that Rin cannot see him doing so.

''Yeah,'' he says, breathlessly, without thinking much about it.

His body jolts slightly when Rin closes his fingers around the base, knuckles brushing his skin. The other hand trails just above there, tracing the pubic trail with a gentle touch. Makoto shortly forgets to breathe, leaning back so that the back of his head rests against the wall and he looks up at the half-roof sticking out from the building.

Rin's touch is gentle at first – experimental, and he continues to keep his gaze lingering down there, although he subconsciously leans closer, getting a better stance. His fingers are light as they dance there in like a tickle, running from the base down the shaft and to the cockhead. He presses his thumb into the foreskin and pulls it a bit down, earning a sharp inhale from the taller.

The weather is warm and bugs buzz in the distance. There are no voices anymore, but just the sound of summer doing its work and cars driving in the distance.

Makoto's breath comes out in short puffs – his fingers unclench and clench in his blouse, fidgeting slightly.

He hears Rin's breathing pattern too, like a distant pulse running. Slow, but present. Calming.

Rin runs his palm along the shaft then, gliding his index finger along an apparent vein. He presses here and there, then changes the pressure and strokes him until he is fully erect.

It is as if the outside world blurs and they stand in an intimate bubble instead. The only noise in the background are their breathing patterns now, and Rin looks up, leaning forward as he presses his lips against Makoto's throat.

The taller is surprised by the gesture, and he looks down so that their eyes lock on each other, making a quizzical noise. Their noses bump together when he cranes a bit down. Rin's gaze flickers repeatedly from Makoto's eyes to his lips, all the while his hand is still pumping him in a slow pace.

The kiss is hesitant but slow and somehow fond, and Rin is the one who keens into the kiss with a soft sigh, grip on Makoto's cock faltering just shortly.

Makoto feels more confident now, one hand finding its way to Rin's bicep as he takes a hold there, digging his fingers into his black Samekuza jacket. Rin is eager to please, and he is the one who slides his tongue into the other's mouth in the heat of the moment, running the tip along the flat of Makoto's teeth. They breathe heavily and Makoto continues receiving – from the hand working on his cock to the tongue straddling the roof of his mouth.

Rin thumbs the slit, sending a surge of warmth along Makoto's spine as he hunch his shoulders up and his breath does a stutter, momentarily distracted from the kiss.

However, the both of them freeze in their tracks when they hear voices close by, followed by incoming steps. Rin immediately withdraws himself and Makoto fights with his underwear, finding it hard to tug his erection down there. He cannot zip the fly of his jeans because it is too tight, and the both of them panic as the steps become louder.

It takes a harsh tug to zip it, and the belt is still hanging there, so Rin buckles it with trembling fingers. There is still a very noticeable bulge, and Rin curses as he shies off his jacket and binds it around Makoto's waist, making the sleeves cover the most there.

Just as a head pops up around the corner, the redhead flips his phone up from his pocket and takes a step to the side, shielding Makoto as he stands from a safe distance albeit still leaning in, pretending to show him something on the phone.

''Lo-Look, these are the ones,'' he barks, maybe a bit too loudly, but the students appearing around the corner do not look intrigued, only but sitting down there against the wall as they chatter. Makoto gives a nervous, skewed smile and bids in with a trembling ''Oh-oh, they're uh, they're nice, Rin,'' not nearly as good at keeping his calm as Rin is.

Rin chuckles, and this time it is real. His cheeks are red but he looks relieved. Makoto swallows and has to shut his eyes briefly, adrenaline still pumping in his veins, along with arousal and the annoying feeling of his erection chafing against his jeans.

They walk out to the parking lot again and stand dazedly for a while.

''So - should we go get you that swimwear, yeah?'' Rin grins, making a gesture with his hand.

This time, Makoto laughs.


End file.
